Me, Myself and I
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Niega con la cabeza antes de tomar en brazos a Tony. Se gira para ver vagamente el apartamento destrozado por su puño. El cuerpo moribundo del teniente coronel a unos cuantos metros y al atardecer muriendo a los lejos. Bajando la cabeza como disculpa. Emprendiendo su salida y susurrando: "Hail Hydra", como si de una nana se tratase. Semi-AU. Hydra!Steve. Gore (?)
1. I

**Me, Myself and I**

 _I_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki

* * *

La sangre que tiembla en la palma de su mano emana un desagradable olor. Huele a pérdida, tristeza y dolor. Su consistencia es pesada, el color un rojizo quemado y la habilidad para desbordarse entre sus dedos extrema. Hay algo irreconocible en ella, algo que no puede identificar o nombrar.

"N-Tony"

La voz que le habla rebota en la entrada de su conducto auricular. El shock que ha traído consigo esa sangre le ha bloqueado el sentido del oído. Y por más que Rhodes intente hablarle, Stark sigue perdido.

Las pupilas caoba se estremecen a momentos, los labios se separan y la mirada bien abierta le da un aspecto perdido al único hijo de Howard. No hay cabida para lo que ha ocurrido en el interior de la gran mente de Anthony Edward. Puede percibirlo, sentirlo, el cómo la información rebota. El cómo sus sentimientos y códigos moralistas almacenados en su cerebro repelen los datos con violencia. Las probabilidades de que esto esté ocurriendo son bajas, casi nulas. Por no decir de cero. Y su renuencia consciente a aceptarlo es tan real como los sucesos presentes.

"To-ny"

Debe haber una explicación lógica, un error de interpretación, algo extraño capaz de distorsionar el tiempo y espacio o bien, solo tratarse de una burda broma.

"El capi-tán _cough_ Ton-y _cough_ es..."

La voz de James es débil pero insistente y aún así Stark sigue sin poder escucharlo.

"To-ny... ¡Tony!"

Incluso cuando Rhodes se apoya, con dificultad, contra su cuerpo, su sistema no logra identificarlo. El calor ajeno, la humedad filtrándose a través de las ropas y el tacto hosco, torpe y tembloroso de su preciado amigo no pueden sacarlo de su desconcierto. Esto es un error grave en el interior de su estructura. Un fallo imperdonable en su vida. ¿Cómo dejó que pasara?, ¿cómo? ¿cuando Rhodey, su Rhodey, es tan importante, especial, único, y su mejor amigo?

"Tony... escucha... tienes q-ue hacerlo... no... te-nemos... ya no..."

Es esto, ¿también culpa suya?

James puede verlo venir, a ese maremoto de lágrimas que ha empezado a mojar los grandes y bellos ojos de Tony. Lo está pensando, lo está creyendo de nuevo, que todo ha sido culpa suya. Para su amigo leerlo tan fácilmente es un privilegio que en momentos como estos se torna una maldita tortura. Rhodes no quisiera llevarse ésta lectura como su último recuerdo al otro lado del desierto. No. Quiere dejar fuerza y determinación en Stark. Quiere que no se derrumbe porque ya no podrá estar allí para levantarlo nunca más. Y está al tanto de que los recuerdos solo sirven para entristecer a Tony.

"...culpa, no es tu _cough_ culpa, ¡hey, Tony!, por favor mírame"

Tiene que alcanzarlo, tiene que hacerlo antes de que se le acabe el tiempo. Por ello sujeta precipitadamente la mano ensangrentada y temblorosa de Tony. Y es allí cuando la oportunidad se le viene.

Stark tiene ahora los ojos centrados en él. En Rhodey, su Rhodey.

"Nunca aprendiste a n-escuchar"

A su amigo, el sargento, no parece importarle el momento ni las condiciones para reprenderlo, y esa actitud jocosa le parte el alma al hombre de hierro.

"Rod"

La voz se le quiebra a Tony, no ha encontrado todavía la respuesta a este caos ni tampoco a lo que debe hacer ahora. La culpa ajena, el dolor, el shock, el aroma de esa sangre que no es suya y el escenario de un departamento ubicado en la parte más alta de una torre que solo sustenta una enorme y ridícula A, lo tienen preso en la incertidumbre e ignorancia.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto, amigo?, ¿quién?"

Al hombre de color se le viene una risilla ahogada que termina saliendo como un bufido.

"Es eso... lo que ngh... he intentado decirte"

Tony estruja la mano de James, quiere sujetarse a lo que le da estabilidad, aún cuando ésta se esté derrumbando.

"Es el capitán..."

"¿Ah?, ¿qué tiene que ver el viejo con esto?"

Las palabras de Rhodes no están ayudándole en lo absoluto a cuadrar la información que obtuviera desde que arribara a la torre de los Vengadores y encontrara el apartamento destruido y a su valioso amigo con el abdomen abierto, mostrando parte del hígado y lo que bien podría ser el estómago.

"Él es..."

Es irónico que ahora que James ha conseguido la total atención de Anthony las energías se le hayan esfumado. La vida corre al frente, lejos de Tony, lejos de él. Y hay tantas cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer. Pero esta es la realidad. Se está muriendo. Está dejando a Stark.

"...Hydra ...él"

Pujando por hablar James intenta torpemente palpar la mejilla de Tony. Pero la fuerza no es suficiente. Y el gesto se le es negado por él mismo.

"Suficiente. Dejaremos esta plática para después lo primero es atenderte. Y hacer pagar a quien te hizo esto"

Lo dicho le roba una sincera sonrisa al teniente porque eso suena más al Tony que conoce. Pero sabe que esa cara del genio no va a durar mucho tiempo, porque terriblemente él, James Rodhes, va a volverlo miserable ahora que deje de respirar en un par de minutos más.

"N-no, Tony, esto es impor-"

"Olvídalo, pienso el ignorarte hasta que te hayan cosido ese vientre plano de angelito de Victoria's Secret"

"Diablos escucha"

"¡¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar?!"

Tony no quiere exaltarse, pero ya lo está. Rhodes no quiere estresarlo pero ya lo ha hecho. Ambos no quieren separarse del uno del otro, por ello se aferran desesperados en mitad de un horrible escenario que está a punto de tonarse más negro y tenebroso e imposible de reestructurar.

"Deberías oír lo que el teniente coronal está tratando de decirte, Tony"

Un sonido vuela rápido por la derrumbada habitación, levantando todo a su paso, agitando las paredes destrozadas, helando cada milímetro de concreto, hasta detenerse justo en el pecho de Stark, quien se paraliza de inmediato, sintiendo la calidez de los dedos de Rhodey apagarse súbitamente.

"Rogers"

El nombre le sale venenoso, Tony no lo ha perdonado, no ha olvidado ni superado lo acontecido tiempo atrás con el asesino de sus padres. Con Barnes.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, no recuerdo haberte llamado"

Steve sale de entre el marco de la derrumbada cocina, vistiendo ropa de civil y sosteniendo en la mano derecha un objeto similar al escudo que Howard Stark le confeccionara cubierto de sangre, de la misma que tiembla en su mano y la que emana del vientre de Rhodes.

"No podía esperar ni un segundo más a que te decidieras. Estaba seguro de que tu terquedad no te lo permitiría"

"Yo lo llamaría dignidad"

"Hum"

El sonido de una risa contenida y el semblante afable hacen que Tony enarque la ceja izquierda y mire a Steven confundido.

" _¿Qué es esto?, esa mueca suya no se ve bien"_

Rogers luce igual, o eso parece. El aspecto joven que no se deteriora, el cuerpo atlético, las pupilas claras como el cielo y esos malditos dientes perfectos están allí. Pero pese a ello esto no se siente bien. De una forma u otra no es el mismo. Es esa aura anómala rodeándole lo que tiene los sentidos de Tony en alerta absoluta.

"N-Tony"

"Shh, no hables. Necesito que guardes esas energías hasta que te vea un médico"

Stark se incorpora con dificultad, intentando cargar a Rhodey en el proceso, igual que a un saco de papas.

"Me gustaría quedarme a tomar el té, no la verdad es que no, pero como ves tengo mejores cosas que hacer que quedarme a charlar con un vejete. Vamos, **amigo** "

Esa última palabra la enuncia con ímpetu en su intento de recalcarle a Steve lo que ya no son y no volverán a ser. Con trabas pero decidido empieza a caminar a paso lento con James acuestas hacia la salida. No puede perder tiempo, no con Steve, no cuando su mejor amigo está muriéndose. Por lo que busca activar el traje de Iron Man pero justo en el instante en que envía la orden para que Friday mande su armadura un objeto redondo intenta golpearlo.

"¡¿Qué mierda?!"

Logra repelerlo al pegarle con el guante ya desplegado en su mano, pero no consigue conservar el balance con el teniente encima. Ambos caen y el precipitado contacto con el suelo hace que la enorme herida de Rhodes vuelva a sangrar copiosamente.

"Ngh"

James aprieta los dientes para no gritar y Tony no puede evitar entrar en pánico.

"Rhodey, ¿estás bien, hey, cariño?, hey"

"To-ny... t-en... cui-... Hydra... el cap-"

"¿Hah?"

Los escombros del departamento crujen, alguien está caminando sobre ellos. Es Steven quien se halla levantado el objeto metálico anteriormente lanzado. Lo está tomando como si se tratara de un simple frisbee mal lanzado.

"¿Qué quieres?"

Pregunta Tony mientras mira al capitán sacudir la superficie de la cosa esa con cierta indiferencia.

"El verte"

Rogers no le mira, sigue con los ojos clavados en esa maldita cosa.

"Basta con que teclees mi nombre en Google. Oh, espera, eso es mucha ciencia para ti"

Tampoco responde a eso.

"No lo repetiré. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Esta vez, aunque no ha habido respuesta verbal, ha sido capaz de distinguir una expresión acongojada en ese atractivo rostro. Le duele, eso es notorio, fuese lo que fuese el capitán está herido.

"Vine porque te necesito"

Rogers lo suelta sin dudas, con un tono doloso y sincero mientras lo mira intensamente para descolocarlo en su totalidad.

"Pero"

Tras ello le echa un vistazo fugaz a James, quien sigue tirado entre los escombros semi consciente. Y esa acción golpea las fibras nerviosas de Stark. La respuesta se le revela, de forma cruel y espantosa.

"Te ama, el teniente coronel, Tony"

Hirviéndole la sangre, acelerándole el pulso, enfriándole el cuerpo y quemándole la piel. Los ojos se le abren enormemente, el maremoto de lágrimas que se había disipado regresa para hundirlos en sus aguas. Los dientes chirrían y los labios se tensan. Es él, Steven Rogers, el capitán América, el hombre recto y justo, quien ha tratado de arrebatarle una de las cosas más valiosas a Tony.

"Lo siento"

Esas palabras bastan para que sus emociones rotas se sobrepongan al raciocinio. Alza la mano enguantada para hacer uso, esta vez, de su traje pero no lo logra. El guante está dañado, el ataque con ese disco lo ha arruinado. Está en desventaja y lo sabe.

"Tony"

Steven da un paso al frente, contemplándolo desde su posición con esos iris color diamante. A diferencia de Stark, Rogers tiene una expresión digna, determinada e inquebrantable. Se ve tan imponente y respetable que el hijo de Howard tiene que contener sus deseos por vomitar. Es un cínico. Un mentiroso. Un rastrero. Un traidor.

"Ven conmigo"

Stark se hace hacia atrás cuando Steve empieza a caminar en dirección suya. Arrastrándose torpemente por el piso resquebrajado. Apuntando con el guante al capitán, intentando uno, dos, seis disparos que no logran concretarse.

"No"

Su negación hace suspirar a Steve a escasos centímetros de él.

"No quiero forzarte si no es necesario"

Anthony no abre la boca, solo se queda mirándole con un profundo odio pintado en el marrón de sus grandes ojos. Esa es su respuesta, la única que Steven recibiría. Y lo peor es que lo entiende, lamentándolo con toda su alma. Apretando los párpados e inspirando hondo.

Sí así estaban las cosas, entonces que así fueran.

Rogers extiende la mano para alcanzar el cuello de Tony, sin embargo algo o alguien lo ha detenido.

"Olvídalo, este odioso sujeto se queda"

"¡Rhodey!"

El teniente ha saltado en pro de defender a Tony a pesar de sus heridas. Steve no puede evitar sorprenderse por tal acción de aquel hombre, en serio que su amor por Tony es grande. Pero lamentablemente el amigo del ingeniero no representa gran problema. Con un fuerte puñetazo directo a la mandíbula Steve logra sacarse de encima al teniente.

"¡Bastardo!"

La acción provoca que Tony se lance en un ataque igual de infructuoso que el de James. Rogers esta vez disminuye su fuerza, pero aún así logra reventarle el labio inferior al millonario y mandarlo contra los dañados muebles situados en la sala de televisión.

Stark no es, y éste mismo lo sabe, una amenaza para él. Sin el traje, Tony solo es un sabelotodo con dinero.

"No lo compliques"

Steve le dice cuando se acerca para levantarle la cabeza al tirar de sus cabellos.

"Lo siento, pero n-ese no es mi estilo"

Le aprieta la cabellera al escucharlo.

"Ngh"

Para después estrellarle la cara en el suelo.

Las vasos sanguíneos en el interior de las fosas nasales de Tony se rompen, comenzando a sangrar incontroladamente.

" _Cough cough"_

La agitación y el esfuerzo hacen toser a Stark y Rogers prefiere dedicarse a ver ese lindo rostro hecho un lío. El capitán se pierde tanto en esa imagen que no se percata de que Tony ha sacado un dispositivo con forma de bolígrafo capaz de soltar descargas eléctricas lo suficientemente poderosas como para paralizar a un luchador de boxeo peso pesado. En su desesperación el ingeniero lo clava en el hombro de Rogers, quien recibe de inmediato una serie de potentes descargas.

"¡Argh!"

El ataque le obliga a soltar a Tony, el cual aprovecha para huir al ponerse de pie pero Rogers, aún con el dispositivo clavado, consigue prensarlo del tobillo izquierdo.

"N-no te de-jaré es-capar"

Tony patea con la pierna libre el estómago de Steve pero sin resultado alguno.

Es allí que la pelea se intensifica, Tony trata desesperadamente de defenderse pero la fuerza de Rogers lo supera con creces. Araña, patea, incluso muerde al otro pero nada, no puede conseguirlo, el librarse de ese bastardo.

Por su parte Steven está perdiendo la paciencia y aunque no quiere hacerlo no tiene otra opción más que esa.

En cuanto la oportunidad se le es otorgada prensa a Tony del cuello. Ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para debilitarlo. Los dedos clavados en su brazo ceden de inmediato y Tony empieza a sentirse adormilado. Justo antes de que se desvanezca, Steve pone la palma de su mano izquierda sobre el reactor situado al centro del pecho de Tony para arrancárselo de forma brutal. Haciéndole sangrar. Gemir. Ahogarse en un dolor mudo. Tirando el artefacto a ningún lado. Admirándole cerrar los ojos por completo y susurrar algo en un volumen tan bajo que no alcanza a escucharlo.

Inspira hondo, hasta tranquilizarse, sin apartar ni un segundo la vista del agujero que el reactor ha dejado en el pecho del millonario. La carne, la piel desgarrada y la sangre pululante son prueba de la humanidad y vida pertenecientes al hijo de Howard. Steve echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos, frunce el ceño y contiene poderosamente un grito de dolor. Deja correr el tiempo antes de volver a mirar a Tony inconsciente. Luce tan tranquilo, tan frágil, que Rogers no puede frenar sus deseos de tocarlo. Y así lo hace. Tomando algo del líquido bermejo brotando de aquella herida, al usar solo la yema de los dedos, lo acerca a su nariz para olfatearlo dejando que ese aroma se grabe en su subconsciente para después introducirlo a su boca y lavarlo con ahínco usando la lengua. El sabor dulce, ferroso y picoso le ha provocado una especie de orgasmo que le espabila los sentidos.

Niega con la cabeza antes de tomar en brazos a Tony. Se gira para ver vagamente el apartamento destrozado por su puño. El cuerpo agonizante del teniente coronel a unos cuantos metros y al atardecer muriendo a los lejos. Baja la cabeza por un instante a manera de disculpa para entonces emprender su salida. Dejando que el ruido de los escombros hagan eco en esas ruinas.

Y susurrando: "Hail Hydra", como si de una nana se tratase.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A.** Pues después de lo revelado por Marvel no podía quedarme sin escribir algo. A parte esta es mi forma de decirle a Tony: _Feliz cumpleaños, you precious little shit_. Hasta la próxima, y advierto que será un vil gore.


	2. II

**Me, Myself and I**

 _II_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

En esa pose tranquila y silenciosa, Tony luce como una bella flor marchita. La palidez del cuerpo acentuada por el rojo quemado de los labios y el caoba apagado que se torna oscuro bajo la luz de una mañana nublada hacen que Stark imite la decadencia de una rosa que ha sido desprendida de la tierra fértil. La hermosura de sus facciones sigue intacta, el enervante aroma que brota de la herida al centro de su pecho descubierto se propaga a lo extenso de la habitación. El arreglo foral dispuesto en la cavidad abierta de éste se nutre de las fibras musculares y de esa sangre que sigue irrigándolo inútilmente. Y Rogers cree que es tiempo de regarlas aún más, de hidratar sus tallos semi vivos, por lo que introduce los dedos ―índice y medial― en aquel agujero para arañar las paredes y así aumentar el flujo sanguíneo. Su acción no genera respuesta alguna en Tony, ver la tempestad apagada y quieta hace que Steve crea que todo esto ha valido la pena. No hay belleza más grande que la que guarda el sueño, y no hay otra cosa que el capitán desee más que el ver a Tony en paz.

Rogers saca los dedos para pintar con ese líquido bermejo los labios de Stark. Quiere darles brillo y suavidad. Quiere besarlo una, dos, cien mil veces. Disfrutar del sabor dulce, picoso y ferroso. De embriagarse con su fragancia que huele a locura, destrucción y muerte.

Steve se inclina sobre Tony, lleva puesta una cara de plena satisfacción que intenta suavizar con una sonrisa que no puede ocultar su exaltación. El contacto de su boca con la ajena es suave, gentil, amable a comparación del regocijo enfermo y torcido que este le genera.

"Buenos días, Tony"

La baja temperatura en la figura cansada del hijo de Howard contrasta con la calidez de su sangre emanada. Esa que quema la cordura del capitán América.

Steve quisiera que el saludo le fuese devuelto pero entiende que la baja de plaquetas y el proceso de inflamación trabajando alocadamente en cerrar la enorme herida causada por su mano mantienen a Anthony en espera.

"Es inusual el tenerte tan callado"

Los ojos azules que miran a Stark son tan claros como el cielo de esa mañana de verano. Hay una candidez, un amor tan loable que nadie podría imaginar que el dueño de estos pudiera ser capaz de empuñar el cuchillo situado sobre el tocador, ese que lleva en la hoja un suave aroma a manzana, y clavarlo sin titubear en el antebrazo de Tony Stark.

El filo entra con facilidad, abriéndose paso en la carne, rosando los nervios y mandando un estimulo rápido al cerebro donde éste lo codifica como dolor, dolor que arrebata al millonario de su sueño, arrancándolo de las garras de esas crueles quimeras para traerlo a una realidad más perversa que la que su subconsciente creara entre pesadillas. Tony abre los ojos, de golpe, las pupilas contraídas y los labios ensangrentados, sin heridas, se separan para dar paso a un fuerte gemido que le rasga la garganta.

"¡Ugh―"

La réplica llega en conjunto de un intento por espantar aquello que lo ha herido. Casi como si fuese un mosquito molesto e irritante. Pero no se trata de un insecto alado, ni nada semejante o parecido. Es un cuchillo de mango negro, ébano, si sus ojos acuosos no lo engañan lo que lo está lastimando. Su primer impulso es sacárselo pero una fuerte mano lo detiene. Lo prensa enérgico de la muñeca y la debilidad que le sigue a su condición es suficiente para que no pueda oponerse.

"Ngh"

Tony aprieta la boca, pujando, intentando liberarse sin conseguir nada realmente.

"¡Maldita sea, suelta―"

"Ese vocabulario, Tony"

"¡Ah!"

Las palabras se le cortan, el sonido de esa voz lo hiela. Un simple tono, una modulación afable y severa, basta para que Stark quiera devolver las entrañas y perder toda energía apenas acumulada en sus miembros.

"¿No te dije que cuidaras tus palabras?"

Steve contiene su mano con la propia mientras adentra en su carne un poco más el cuchillo. Esa firmeza con que lo penetra le hace pensar a Tony que el capitán tiene pensado atravesarlo por completo.

"No es como si ahora se escucharan a los ancia― _mm_ ―nos"

Rogers gira a la izquierda luego a la derecha al tiempo en que sigue introduciendo la hoja. Lamentablemente no le ha parecido graciosa la respuesta, pero si lo suficientemente hilarante como para deformarle el ánimo a una postura preocupante.

"Tony"

"Ngh, deten―, ¡ah!"

Stark se inclina hacia adelante, buscando con ello mitigar algo del dolor que siente. El aroma de su propia sangre lo marea y los deseos de vomitar se acrecientan.

"Esta no es la forma en que pretendía empezar nuestra primera mañana juntos"

"Ah―h"

Steven corta verticalmente un centímetro o dos antes de sacar el cuchillo. Manchando las blancas sábanas y el piso de madera de esa pequeña y acogedora casa. El acto le da un alivio inmediato a Tony y una diminuta tristeza al capitán. El cuchillo vuelve al buró con el plato repleto de manzanas sin cáscara. Imitando la sangre que escurre por su hoja una especie de salsa de frambuesas.

"Ha― ha― ha―"

Rogers visualiza una silla de madera roja a unos metros, camina hasta ella para arrastrarla a pasos de la cama en la que Tony sigue doblado, jadeando e intentando devolver las lágrimas que se le agolparan a los conductos de sus ojos. Se sienta, con las piernas abiertas y el cuerpo doblado hacia adelante. Las manos entrelazadas y los codos de estas encima de las rodillas firmes y quietas. Tiene una postura cansada, pensativa y de cierta manera triste.

Stark puede verlo, entre el flequillo desordenado que le bloquea la mirada. Tembloroso intenta recostarse pero cuando lo hace se da cuenta de las flores dispuestas en su regazo. No las había notado.

"¿De dónde―"

Steve parece adivinar sus pensamientos, y antes de que la mente de Tony empiece a divagar éste le responde.

"Yo las traje"

Tony no lo mira, tampoco lo hace Steven, ambos permanecen en sus posturas.

" _¿Sangre?"_

Los tallos están cubiertos y los pétalos de algunas por igual. Hay una gran variedad, desde narcisos hasta gardenias. Todas ellas con mensajes sutiles que hablan de su desastrosa personalidad. El perfume generado por la presencia de estas es refrescante, dulce y horripilante. La angustia que le genera lo hace palparse el pecho, justo donde su reactor se encuentra. Pero hay algo anómalo, algo curioso, extraño ubicado en esa parte de su cuerpo. Tony puede sentir la ausencia del metal y la calidez de algo brotando de aquel sitio ahora vacío.

Temeroso palpa el círculo hueco, los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas contraídas hacen juego con la boca torcida y la expresión abrumada en su cara.

No está, el reactor en su pecho no se encuentra. El artefacto que lo mantiene con vida no está ya más.

Va a morir.

La información le azota el cerebro, un potente mareo repta de los pies a la cabeza. Un terremoto desmorona su fortaleza y el tornado de un delirio lo enloquece por segundos. Asustado mira en todas direcciones, no hay salida, no hay respuesta ni alternativas. Está desesperado. La respiración se le corta y justo cuando siente la asfixia enroscarse en su garganta la mirada se topa con la de Steve. El azul del cielo se deforma hasta crear un color tan frío como el metal. No hay amabilidad en ese par de iris, tampoco gentileza o bondad. Son como el océano, cruel e insurrecto.

"Ha― ha― ha―"

La hiperventilación empeora su condición, la mirada de Rogers lo empuja deliberadamente a la locura y el horror de todo esto lo estruja. Tony mira entre espasmos el agujero en su cuerpo. Puede ver la carne fresca y restos de hojas verdes en su interior. Steven, ¿lo ha usado como florero?

La simple idea lo asquea y cuando vuelve a ver a Rogers con una expresión débil, frágil y trastornada, manteniendo esa mirada helada las nauseas ganan. Vomita, sea lo que sea que hubiese en el interior de sus entrañas. Las flores se manchan con ese líquido ámbar. El olor de los ácidos gastrointestinales, la sangre y las flores que no son más que cadáveres andantes, ahoga la cabaña. Desde la recámara hasta la pequeña sala donde una chimenea guarda las cenizas de una fogata que ardiera a finales de febrero. Cuando el invierno no hacía más que despedirse en silencio.

Steve aguarda, con el ceño fruncido, apretando las manos, ocultando la boca detrás de sus puños, en silencio a que Tony termine de delirar.

Las arcadas finalizan, y Stark ha dejado escapar esas lágrimas que se mezclaran con la pesada saliva. Está hecho un caos. Y aún en su decadencia alza la cabeza para fijar la vista al frente e ignorar a Rogers que no deja de observarlo con una profunda tristeza bien oculta.

"¿Y Rhodes?"

La voz no le tiembla y cuando siente un sabor ferroso barnizando sus labios.

"Probablemente muerto"

Steve responde sin emoción alguna. No hay enojo, ni ira, ni amabilidad, ni alegría u seriedad.

Tony ahoga un gemido y aprieta la tela de las sabanas.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

No reconoce ese lugar. Y encuentra repugnante la limpieza y lo pulcro del lugar en contraste con su situación.

"A salvo"

Quiere reírse, mofarse hasta el cansancio. ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?, ¿qué hay de malo en su cerebro?, ¿por qué a él?, ¿por qué Rogers?

El cinismo del capitán le crispa los nervios y Tony, bajo la rabia e ira, toma un puñado de aquellas flores cubiertas en sangre y vomito para arrojárselas con desprecio a Steve. Los cuerpos aún en flor golpean la cara del capitán, quien solo cierra los ojos sin moverse de su lugar. La mezcla ferrosa y ácida se corre cerca de la boca y el perfume agrio le penetra las narinas. Es el sabor y el olor que tiene el dolor, la ira y rabia de Tony Stark. Es una combinación deliciosa, excitante, a la que Rogers no puede negarse.

Excitándose al instante. Sintiendo su hombría endurecerse con descaro.

"Siempre has sido malo haciendo bromas, Rogers"

La voz rencorosa le saca una sonrisa. Y Steve no cree que sea conveniente levantarse aún.

"No soy tan bueno como tú"

Tras su respuesta, el capitán cambia de postura. Recargándose en el respaldo de la silla. Pasando los dedos por su cabellera mientras suspira pesadamente.

"Te necesito. Te necesito conmigo para que sigas vivo"

Steve echa la cabeza hacia atrás mirando los diferentes tonos del techo. Ese mismo iluminado por el sol veraniego de esa mañana de julio.

"Si te rehúsas, tu reactor no volverá y morirás"

Esta vez el timbre en su voz cambia, vuelve a ser aquel tono serio, sincero y fuerte que bien conoce Tony. Pero no, no puede ya confiar en Steve, no, porque es un mentiroso, un asesino y un traidor.

"¿Es esta tu forma de declararte?; lo siento pero no me van los tíos de la tercera edad con delirios psicópatas"

"Deja de ser tan terco, por favor. No entiendes. Ellos no me darán otra oportunidad para convencerte"

"¿Hah?, ¿ellos?"

Es allí cuando Steven cree que este es el mejor momento para dejar la silla y ponerse en pie. Al hacerlo, Stark le sigue atentamente. Camina por la habitación hasta dar con el disco metálico con que atracara el departamento de los Avengers la noche anterior.

"Así que decidiste hacer tu propia versión. Bastante ordinaria, por cierto"

"No fui yo. Fueron ellos, quienes me lo dieron"

Alza el disco para que Tony pueda verlo a la perfección. Ciertamente no es como el que su padre Howard diseñara, tampoco tiene esos ridículos colores que muestran su absurdo patriotismo. Muchos menos se encuentra al centro la estrella que se volviera tan característica de él. Es tan distinto, en todos los sentidos. Principalmente por esa calavera con tentáculos al centro.

"Hydra"

Tony pronuncia venenosamente y Steve siente su miembro palpitar.

"¿Ahora entiendes, Tony?, quédate a mi lado. No huyas. Yo te protegeré. De Hydra, del mundo, de todos"

Una risilla se le escapa a Stark, eso y una mueca mordaz.

"¿Y de ti?"

Y la pregunta que suelta sólo provoca que la locura de Rogers explote del frenesí.

"Oh, Tony, ¿aún no lo entiendes?"

Sin decoro Steve se lanza contra Stark, clavándole el disco en la garganta para sofocarlo.

"U―ugh"

"Yo nunca te haría daño. Nunca"

Dejando que la saliva se le escurra por los labios al multimillonario, esos que siguen pintados con su sangre, para que entonces así Rogers pueda bebérsela.

"N―nunca te l―lo per―ugh―donaré, N―Rogers"

Haciéndole la persona más feliz del mundo.

* * *

"¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?, ¿hola?, ¿hay alguien en casa?, ¿Stark?"

Un departamento derrumbado no era precisamente lo que Scott esperaba encontrar tras haber deliberado por más de 72 horas sobre el sillón de su casa acerca de sí hacerle una visita o no al narcisista multimillonario Anthony Edward Stark. Eso y también sobre el hecho de si a Tony le agradarían las flores.

"Desconocía lo intensas que pueden ser las fiestas de los vengadores"

Aquella fue su impresión una vez que se adentró al departamento. Los escombros dejaban en claro que alguien o algunos habían llevado al siguiente nivel sus reuniones sociales. Y es que habían reducido a un montón de escombros todo el lugar. Pero eso no era lo que tenía realmente sorprendido a Lang, no, sino el hecho de que no hubiera nadie en casa.

"Mierda, no quiero saber quién van a ser el encargado de limpiar todo esto"

Caminando con cierta precaución, sin olvidarse ni un momento del ramo de flores que llevaba consigo, le dio vuelta a todo el departamento. Conforme avanzaba la idea de que hubiesen realizado una fiesta se le esfumaba al ex convicto pues sin rastro alguno de botellas, comida, platos o algún adorno ridículo o excéntrico marca Tony Stark, que sustentase su idea le era imposible mantenerla. Menos cuando notó un par de enormes manchas rojas en la alfombra y paredes dispersas de forma siniestra. Eso y que un intenso aroma a sangre parecía correr por todo el lugar.

Se movió precipitadamente al detectar que dicho olor provenía de cierta dirección. Corrió entre las ruinas con la total intención de dar con aquel sitio.

No supo que hacer cuando descubrió el origen de aquel aroma. Lo que de su boca intentaba salir no se semejaba a una risa, tampoco a ungrito, era algo más fuerte y terrible que cualquier otra emoción que su cuerpo, hasta ahora, tuviera fortuna de conocer. Y es que encontrar el cuerpo del teniente coronel James Rhodes en una postura anómala, con la mirada entre abierta y el brillo de sus pupilas apagado no era precisamente lo que esperaba hallar. La sangre acumulada justo debajo de él tenía un aspecto espeso, pesado, y su aroma estaba dejando su dulzura para convertirse en un algo terrible, tétrico y espeluznante. Tragó duramente antes de acercarse a él. Ahogando un gemido cuando al tocarlo lo sintió tan helado como la nieve en invierno.

"Hey, teniente, hey"

Intentó llamarlo, una, dos, cinco veces a pesar de saber la respuesta. Todo esto solo porque no quería admitir que el coronel estuviese muerto. Tampoco que no hubiera nadie en casa, que Tony Stark, el mejor amigo de este hombre, no se encontrara allí para llorarlo. Y porque tampoco quería empezar a preocuparse por ese narcisista más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

"Maldición"

Maldita sea la hora en que había decidido caer por los encantos de Stark. Y el momento en que se le ocurrió aparecer en su departamento con la intención de sorprenderlo.

Pensó en levantar al teniente pero decidió dejarlo en esa postura y solo cerrarle los ojos. Inspiró hondo, sacó el celular, buscó en su lista de contactos y oprimió el botón de llamar. Esperó en la línea a que le respondieran y entonces dijo:

"Tenemos un gran problema, hay que avisarle al capitán, pajarito"

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A.-** Bueno, este capítulo tiene dos versiones, pero al final me quedé con ésta, creo que la otra no reflejaba bien lo que quería hacer. Pues no resultó TAN gore como yo quería, pero ahahah, los próximos van a ser una tortura china. No me gusta pegarle a Tony pero la idea de uno con los intestinos de fuera siendo violado por Steve es demasiado tentador para mí. Y bueno yo no soy taaaan fan de Ant-Man pero me gusta la idea de shipearlo con Tony. Aunque será un amor unilateral. Mmm, por allí preguntaban acerca de Bucky y demás, claro que van a salir, esto no se puede quedar así. Pero, ¿qué van a hacer nuestros héroes si el único que sabe la verdad de Steve ya la palmó?, yo solo diré: Good luck, bitches!, y hasta la próxima.


	3. III

**Me, Myself and I**

 _III_

 **P** or **_A_** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

La mañana tiene un inusual resplandor. Los tonos dorados que despide ―que rayan en un delicado tono ocre y marrón―le brindan un aspecto nítido a la imagen que le es devuelta por las aguas coloridas de un masala chai torpemente preparado. Tony puede ver claramente que las conjuntivas están severamente marcadas por un tinte bermejo que acentúa el color marrón de sus iris. El negro de sus ojeras parece alargarle las pestañas y acentuar la palidez que se ha robado el ligero tueste en su piel provocado por el Sol. Le duele la cabeza, tanto, que no exagera cuando piensa que en cualquier momento podría estallarle. Quiere llorar, pero no sabe sí de dolor o impotencia, o ambas. Pero no puede, no debe. No durante el desayuno ni cuando Steve está a unos metros cocinando mientras tararea una canción irreconocible.

Levanta la taza, la mano le tiembla. El intenso perfume penetra sus narinas provocando que tuerza la boca.

"…El aroma es horrible"

Dice sin importarle moderar la voz. Frunce la frente cuando la taza se le ladea lo suficiente para salpicarle la muñeca. No puede, es incapaz de llevarla hasta su boca sin que la taza deje de sacudirse. La bebida está hirviendo y sus labios cuarteados lo resienten. Las heridas que aún no le sanan le dificultan beber correctamente. Un pequeño sorbo basta para que deje sin delicadeza alguna el té sobre la mesa. Es asqueroso, no solo el color o el olor, sino que todo esto. La rabia le repta sinuosa, acechándole. Implantando una arrebato que no tarda en consumar golpeando la porcelana con toda la fuerza que posee. Haciéndola añicos al mandarla contra el bufetero situado a su derecha.

"¡¿Tony?!, ¿qué-"

Rogers reacciona de inmediato, bajando la llama de la estufa, dejando de lado la pala y acercándose lo necesario para darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido.

Stark le mira con esas pupilas contraídas, con los labios tensos y las cejas arrugadas. Lo está retando, le está diciendo que aún no se ha rendido, que no cederá. Sin embargo la respuesta de Steve no es la que Anthony esperaba, no, esos hermosos ojos del color de los mares caribeños no llevan calidez sino frialdad. Son oscuros y siniestros. Distantes, escalofriantes.

"Hah, ¿dónde están tus modales?, ¿no prometiste comportarte en la mesa, Tony?"

El capitán, situado a la orilla de la mesita, analiza con cierta parsimonia los restos de la porcelana ―todavía húmedos― regados por el piso de madera. El tono de voz suena melancólico, incluso triste, pero Stark sabe que son puras patrañas y que cuando Steven usa ese tono algo espantoso está por seguirle.

"No está bien desperdiciar la comida"

Y aún así, aún así, Tony no puede dejar de luchar, de resistirse, de pelear a pesar de que Rogers es alguien importante. Alguien que no está al mismo nivel que Rhodes, Pepper o Bruce. Que ocupa un espacio en su interior, de forma que no entiende y que ahora con todo esto se le complica más comprenderlo. Por ello echa ladea el rostro, intentando evadir al capitán, y así responder de forma sardónica pese a que solo está empeorando las cosas.

"Tú lo has dicho. Comida. Eso que ves allí no es más que agua suc- ¡hmph!"

Y las represalias llegan, los fuertes dedos de Steve apretándole la mandíbula lo callan. Hay una fuerza excesiva, la justa para impedirle seguir hablando y dominar los movimientos de la cabeza.

"Ngh"

La curvatura de esos labios rojizos asusta mientras que las gélidas ondas de felicidad que nadan en la mirada azulada paralizan. Tony hace trabajar su cerebro en los mil y un escenarios que pueden depararle.

"No haces más que causar problemas, Tony. Lo disfrutas, ¿no es así?, te fascina llamar la atención. Pero ¿sabes?, no puedo estar atento a ti todo el tiempo, mucho menos terminar de hacer el desayuno si tú no te comportas. Por ello"

Steve hace una pausa antes afianzando su mandíbula para levantarlo de la silla sin dificultad alguna.

"Suel-"

Tony clava las uñas en esa mano pero no consigue absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una mala mueca. Tampoco cuando lanza un par de patadas a los costados del soldado. Es como si un pequeño e indefenso conejito intentara zafarse de las fauces de un caimán.

Rogers lo arroja violentamente contra el piso, allí donde los fragmentos del a taza se encuentran. Instintivamente Tony mete las manos buscando tras ello amortiguar la caída, sin embargo esto solo causa que los restos de la taza se le claven en las palmas. No hay dolor debido a la rapidez y fuerza con que Steve lo ha tirado.

"Vas a ayudarme a limpiar esto"

En aquella posición, a gatas, Steve le empuja la cabeza hasta obligarlo a besar el suelo. La madera está mojada, los microfragmentos contra sus labios se sienten como una pequeña alfombra de diminutas astillas.

"Abre la boca"

Stark se niega queriendo desviar la cabeza pero la poderosa mano de Rogers no lo deja.

"Ábrela"

Pero pese a ello Anthony sigue mostrando resistencia, obligando al capitán a ser más rudo con él. Por lo que Steven opta por aumentar la fuerza y estrellar el rostro del multimillonario contra el suelo.

"¡Ah!"

Un grito es lo que Rogers estaba buscando para filtrar los dedos en la boca de Tony.

"Ugh―"

Sin delicadeza, con los dedos de la mano contraria, restriega el rostro de Stark sobre los pedazos de la porcelana.

"Usa la lengua. No quiero tener que mezclar esto con tus huevos revueltos, Tony"

"Mmm"

Anthony sabe que terminará cediendo en algún punto, porque entiende que sin su traje no puede hacer nada y que su inteligencia no parece no funcionar con un sin ceso como el capitán América. Que el sarcasmo que le fluye por las venas es algo que ni esos trozos de imitación de porcelana china pueden rasgarle y que este sentimiento deforme y repugnante que le carcome el sistema límbico se irá con ese olor a tocino y pan tostado. Que los rayos de esta hermosa mañana, esos que acarician las flores afuera de esta casa de madera, volverán al día siguiente a mostrarle en las aguas oscuras de un té mal preparado su rostro lleno de arañazos. Y que el agua caliente le lastimará la lengua rasgada y que no serán huevos revueltos esta vez, sino algo mucho más suave, algo que pueda alimentarlo. Tal vez solo tal vez podría tratarse de un buen puré de manzana.

* * *

Scott no podía creer lo bello que el amanecer podía lucir desde los enormes ventanales del departamento de los vengadores. Ni tampoco que algo tan bello pudiese convertirse en algo tan triste. Había pasado la noche en el lugar, con el cuerpo de James Rhodes tendido sobre uno de los sofás que logró sacar de los escombros. El teniente coronel lucía como si estuviese disfrutando de una grata y tranquila siesta. Si no fuese porque nunca más despertaría, Lang gustoso lo hubiese apodado: Sleeping beauty, aunque no entrara en sus cánones de belleza como sí lo hacía Stark. Stark, ¿dónde diablos estaba?, ¿cómo es que hasta el momento no había dado señales de vida?; esto no estaba bien, en lo absoluto. No cuando se trataba de James Rhodes.

Además tenía que pensar en cómo iba manejar todo este asunto. Ya que no creía que el club de los defensores del planeta y la prensa tomaran muy a bien la muerte del teniente y la desaparición del multimillonario. Por ello solo le restaba aguardar a la llegada de Falcon y el capitán América. Este último era un amigo cercano del ingeniero, y aunque habían tenido sus diferencias, fuertes, bastante fuertes, seguían estimándose o algo parecido. Aunque para ser sinceros Scott estaba seguro de que lo que Steve Rogers sentía por Tony no era precisamente amistad. Bien, la competencia iba a ser dura, pero no es como si eso le desmotivara. Quizás porque incluso él mismo sentía simpatía por el capitán.

Suspiró antes de apartarse de los ventanales para sentarse a unos metros del cuerpo de Rhodes. No quería seguir pensando cuando no tenía información suficiente pero le era meramente imposible. Sin embargo alguien allá arriba pareció apiadarse de él porque no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Samuel ya estaba entrando al departamento. Lo primero que le vio hacer fue buscar con desesperación por todo el lugar algo en concreto. Se detuvo cuando pareció encontrar aquello que tanto intentaba localizar. Pudo ver ese rostro arrugarse, los labios fruncirse y los puños apretarse lo suficiente como para que sus venas saltaran. Estaba conteniéndose, y Lang apartó la vista.

"Lo moví de lugar. Creo que allí su sueño será más cómodo"

Se levantó para caminar de nuevo a los ventanales.

"¿Hablaste con el capitán?"

Bajó la vista para mirar con desinterés el poco tráfico que empezaba a vislumbrarse por las calles.

"No, aún no me he puesto en contacto con él"

"Debemos apresurarnos, no podemos dejar que pase más tiempo"

"Lo sé"

Cerró los ojos por un instante, suspiró de nuevo y volvió a abrirlos para toparse con Samuel ya a su lado.

"No sé qué como lo vayan a tomar los demás. En especial Stark"

Wilson lucía cansado, molesto y triste, todo al mismo tiempo y Lang entendió que aunque no eran precisamente cercanos el teniente seguía siendo alguien importante. ¿Quizá porque ambos tenían muchas cosas en común?

"Lo sabremos cuando lo encontremos"

"Aa, por lo pronto llamaré a Steve"

Samuel sacó su móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta todo ante la melancólica mirada de Scott, quien no podía apartar de sus pensamientos la imagen de Anthony Stark.

* * *

El exquisito perfume de un ramillete de gardenias dispuesto sobre la mesita volaba por toda la cocina, llevando un tinte extraño en él. Dentro de su dulce oleada se escondía un aroma agrio que apenas si se percibía. Y esta mezcla peculiar tenía encantado a Steve quien se encontraba lavando los platos del desayuno con cierta alegría.

La luz del Sol entrando por las ventanas mantenía la calidez del lugar. Había una calma inusual en el ambiente, se sentía como sí lo ocurrido minutos atrás nunca hubiese pasado. Y era esa tranquilidad, esa calma lo que volvía atroz esa imagen que en otra situación podría pasar por una de las más bellas del mundo.

El ritmo acalorado se rompió tras el sonar del móvil de Steve. Parecía ser una canción de los 50's, o eso creyó Tony pese a su momentánea incapacidad.

Rogers cerró la llave del fregadero, se sacudió las manos y se acercó a la mesita para tomar el celular.

"Aquí Rogers, ¿diga?"

Al otro lado del auricular sonó la voz de Samuel Wilson, y Steve no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa torcida. Seguramente lo estaba contactado por "aquello" y no se equivocó.

"Entiendo. Iré para allá"

Sin soltar el móvil se quitó el delantal, lo colocó en el respaldo de una de las sillas y se detuvo a lado de la mesa.

"¿Eh?, ¿Tony?, quizás esté durmiendo en este momento"

Respondiéndole a Sam mientras sus ojos zarcos admiran con deleite a un Stark recostado, de lado, a lo largo del piso de madera, con sangre corriendo de sus comisuras labiales y el bello rostro cubierto de finos araños. Los pómulos amoratados y las palmas brillantes por la porcelana incrustada en ellas. Dormido, respirando sosegadamente, luciendo adorable e indefenso.

"Aa. Estaré allá en una hora y 45 minutos"

Steve cuelga sin dejar de mirar a Stark un solo momento.

"Debo salir"

En cuclillas extiende la mano para tocar suavemente ese cabello ondulado que se eriza rebelde ante sus ojos.

"Al parecer el desayuno te cayó de peso"

Para pasarse a los labios y separar tan un poco el inferior y así descubrir un puntilleo blancuzco y radiante ―producto de los trozos de la taza resquebrajada― entremezclado con la sangre y adherido a la mucosa bucal.

"Descansa"

Se lo dice con ternura mientras se yergue para tomar una de las gardenias del florero y desojarla sobre el rostro dormido de Stark.

"Volveré para la hora de comida, Tony"

Conteniendo sus deseos por penetrar con su masculinidad esa garganta llena de heridas abiertas.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**

* * *

 **N/A.-** No, esto no es suficiente, yo quería que Tony se comiera toda la taza pero bueno ya será en otra ocasión. Por el momento nadie a muerto, aparte de Rhodes, quizás el próximo capítulo mate a alguien (?); ok no. Bueno esto va algo lento por no decir MUY LENTO, pero espero inspirarme más para el otro. En fin, les dejo, no sin antes desearles un bonito día.


	4. IV

**Me, Myself and I**

 _IV_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine **D** aiki **.**

* * *

Fue como si la oscuridad de una noche de invierno explotara al medio día. Scott podía sentir la frialdad de Diciembre danzar en esa mañana de Julio. Los murmullos del capitán y los otros vengadores sonaban parecido a los arrullos de una cigarra y al mismo tiempo al silencio sepulcral de las nevadas. El lúgubre escenario resaltaba la cruda realidad con el cuerpo de Rhodes pareciendo ganar calor con los rayos del Sol aún filtrándose por los ventanales. Natasha había sugerido taparle el rostro pero por alguna extraña razón nadie se animó a hacerlo. Y Lang entendía o suponía entender el por qué. Nadie deseaba admitir la pérdida de un compañero y amigo.

"Es inútil, no puedo encontrar la señal de Stark en el radar"

Clint llevaba ya 45 minutos tratando de localizar al multimillonario pero al parecer no estaba teniendo resultado alguno. El capitán también había intentado contactarlo pero nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Estaría Stark todavía resentido con lo sucedido meses atrás?; eso era bastante posible, después de todo no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, eso de que Anthony Stark era un rencoroso de primera, tampoco que su debilidad parecía ser esa extraña amistad que mantenía con el capitán. Era entonces por ello ¿qué estaba dificultado las cosas?, ¿justo en un momento como este?, que idiota e infantil.

"Debemos ampliar el campo de búsqueda, ¿puedes hacerlo, Clint?"

Scott dejó de lado sus pensamientos para prestar verdadera atención a los demás, en especial a Steve o mejor dicho el capitán América. Ese sujeto realmente iba a ser un oponente difícil de vencer. Sobre todo porque Tony estaba verdaderamente prendido del buen tipo. ¿Y quién no?, incluso él mismo había aceptado sin chistar unirse al bando del capitán durante el enfrentamiento contra Stark. Debía admitirlo, Rogers era el hombre perfecto. Si no fuera porque a él le gustaba más el excéntrico de Tony estaría dispuesto a mostrarle su lado más patriótico.

"Con el equipo necesario puedo lograrlo, sin embargo necesito hacerme de este primero"

Las palabras de Barton le abrieron una oportunidad de involucrarse de nuevo, y es que desde que el capitán había llegado su participación se relegó a la nada. Una vez interrogado ya no pareció serles de utilidad alguna a esa manada de súper héroes.

"¡Hey, hey, hey!, no pensarás en robarle a algún buen cristiano, ¿verdad?"

Lo dicho no convenció en lo absoluto a Natasha y al propio Clint quienes lo miraron sin poderse creer sus palabras. No los culpaba, al fin y al cabo él no era nadie para hablar sobre tal actividad. No que el hurtar fuese una de sus especialidades, no. Ignoró entonces la mirada inexpresiva de Hawkeye para acercarse lo suficiente a éste.

"Aunque no lo parezca tengo la capacidad para revolucionar ese juguete tuyo, tan bien como lo haría el mismísimo Stark"

Clint rodó los ojos abriéndole camino. De hecho se levantó por completo haciéndole entrega del dispositivo. No era su intención quitarle el trabajo, en realidad quería trabajar en equipo con ese gran sujeto pero bueno, no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere. Y un ejemplo era que hasta el momento no había encontrado a su interesante y adorable Tony Stark. Quiso reírse por expresarse así mentalmente, debido a que la situación no era la apropiada y que además estaba presente el inigualable capitán América. Sin obviar el hecho de que a Tony su existencia le importaba una mierda. Sus labios hicieron una mueca extraña tras ese pensamiento antes de poner a trabajar los dedos. Ampliar las capacidades del radar iba a ser sencillo, localizar a Stark una odisea. Igual que conseguir interesarle de alguna manera.

Mientras él se dedicaba a mejorar el método de búsqueda las voces de los vengadores discutiendo el cómo iban a manejar la muerte del teniente coronel hacían eco en sus oídos. Todos tenían ideas distintas pero coincidían en que debían esperar a que Tony apareciera para sepultarlo. Entonces no quedaba más que evitar la descomposición del cuerpo y mantenerlo bajo custodia. Además de quizás en este pudieran hallar alguna pista acerca del perpetrador. Porque no existía ni la más mínima evidencia para apuntar hacia alguna dirección. Repasaron por horas el historial de James Rhodes sin poder encontrar un solo nombre que levantara sospechas. Y pese a que Scott revolucionó el radar no logró nada. Stark parecía haber desaparecido de la tierra. O al menos del país.

"Lo lamento pero donde sea que esté Stark debe contar con un muy buen mecanismo de defensa"

Clint volteó a verlo, esos ojos no auguraban nada bueno. Pero estaba casi seguro de que no tendrían que recurrir a la fuerza bruta, no.

"…igual que Stark mi trasero"

"Si estuviéramos en mi laboratorio sería otra cosa"

"Ahá, lo que sea, hombre rata"

"Hormiga"

Solo a los comentarios mordaces que aunque no amenazaban su integridad física sí su estado de ánimo.

"En ese caso, ¿qué seguimos haciendo aquí?"

Natasha saltó de inmediato sugiriendo algo bastante bueno. Samuel volteó a ver al capitán buscando su aprobación, cosa que le resultó absurda. Sí, Rogers no era solo el "capitán América", sino que al parecer el líder de todos estos tíos, incluyéndolo. Perfecto. Y no es que le disgustara acatar las órdenes de ese santo, es solo que esperaba más escepticismo por parte de los demás.

Todos guardaron silencio en espera de la resolución que Rogers pudiese dar. Por la expresión en su rostro parecía estar meditando seriamente el siguiente movimiento a realizar. En el interior de esos ojos azules se mecía un mar de angustiosa responsabilidad que hizo a Scott pensar que este hombre realmente era increíble. Ya lo había pensado con anterioridad pero ahora al ver esas facciones varoniles y esos labios rojizos tensamente serenos de nuevo le hicieron pensarlo una vez más. Deseó reírse pero se contuvo al bajar la cabeza. En serio que la competencia era dura.

Steve tardó lo suficiente antes de decidirse. Alzó la vista, dejó ir su barbilla y los miró a todos con una determinación inspiradora.

"Iremos. Encontraremos a Tony y al asesino del teniente"

Y tras esas simples palabras, los vengadores y Lang mismo, vislumbraron un rayo de esperanza en esa noche que no tenían idea de cuándo había llegado.

* * *

El auto se desplazaba por debajo de la falda de luces neón que la ciudad a esas horas desplegaba excitada. El brillo ajeno en los ojos de Natasha disfrazaba perfectamente su infinita preocupación. Por su parte Steve mantenía la vista al frente aparentando una preocupación mucho más severa que la de Romanoff o cualquier otro miembro del equipo pudiese estar mostrando en esos momentos. Su gesto fue notado enseguida por su amiga quien se volvió hacia él para hablarle con una tristeza espléndidamente maquillada.

"¿Crees que solo esté escondido en alguna playa desierta trabajando en algo estúpido?"

La mirada de Natasha le estaba suplicando por una pequeña mentira para sentirse más tranquila y aunque ambos sabían que ese no era el caso, Steve le concedió ese capricho.

"Seguramente tendremos que recoger su tiradero"

La vio esbozar una media sonrisa antes de volver la vista hacia la ventanilla que le arrojaba la imagen de una ciudad ajena a su pesar. En cambio Steve esta vez desvió la suya al lado contrario. Le había mentido, no solo a Natasha sino que a todo el equipo. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. No si con ello podía tener a Tony a salvo de todos y de todo.

"Solo deseo que siga con vida, solo eso"

El susurro de Black Widow le hizo entrecerrar los ojos, echando a volar los recuerdos que adquiriera esta mañana.

Había logrado que Tony se comiera gran parte de la taza que tirara por capricho. La sangre emanando de las heridas en su garganta había acentuado el color bermejo de los labios haciéndolo lucir encantador, igual que una niña traviesa a la que le diera por hurtar el lápiz labial de su madre. Las lágrimas que intentó no derramar solo abrillantaron sus ojos caoba y la palidez de su piel le oscureció aún más las pestañas y las ondas de su sedoso cabello. Intentó, en serio que lo hizo, frenar sus impulsos pero había algo en Stark que lo volvía loco. Que le impedía conservar la cordura y esa imagen dispuesta al pie de su comedor había sido demasiada. Por eso lo hizo.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a él, le levantó el mentón para forzar el pulgar en esa herida boca. La calidez de la sangre mezclada con la de la cavidad oral le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Y sin pensarlo demasiado introdujo el índice y el dedo medio en la boca de Tony. Empujó hasta donde pudo atragantándolo en el proceso. Obligándolo a encorvarse y activando su reflejo nauseoso.

« _Mmph-ngh-mmph_ »

Algo ascendió a través del esófago pero Steve no apartó los dedos ni siquiera cuando el cuerpo de Stark se tensó. Se estaba ahogando, era tan notorio. La sangre, la saliva y aquel líquido del cuál no se podía distinguir el verdadero color debido a la combinación armada con los otros fluidos, se desbordaban con torpeza de esa boquita que más de una ocasión lo insultara. Las pupilas de Tony se contrajeron, las lágrimas rodaron copiosamente y las manos temblorosas de éste intentaron apartar su mano. Pero no lo logró, las fuerzas se anularon y Tony pareció por segundos perder la razón. Sin embargo Rogers no se lo permitió, no porque aparto a tiempo los dedos dejándole doblarse hacia el frente para vomitar un océano de aguas púrpuras.

« _Urgh―nnn―cough―cough―_ »

Los espamos sucedieron uno tras otro, era tan hermoso, tan delicado y perfecto que no le dio tiempo para que se recuperara. Enredó los dedos en ese cabello para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza. Tony tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y a pesar de que intentaba controlar las arcadas le era meramente imposible.

« _Tony, abre la boca_ »

Lo vio morderse el labio mostrando con ello su aún sublime terquedad. Haciéndolo sonreír enormemente.

« _Sabes que haré que la abras. Así que hazlo, Tony_ »

Se lo pidió, amable, con un tono encantador acompañado por caricias en la mejilla derecha al emplear la otra mano.

« _Tony_ »

Un beso suave y dulce cerca de esas dañadas comisuras y el nombre con una modulación amorosa fueron suficientes para que Stark entre abriera la boca y le permitiera una vez más el acceso total a esa garganta. Sin titubear Steve se irguió sin dejar ir los cabellos del multimillonario, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y liberó su masculinidad ya erecta.

« _Esta vez no será té lo que bebas_ »

Los ojos de Tony se asomaron temerosos, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber decidido mirar lo que estaba por venirle.

« _No lo derrames, Tony_ »

El temblor y esa faz aterrorizada provocaron en Rogers una sensación enorme de puro placer. Contuvo un gemido de satisfacción antes de penetrar la garganta de Stark con su masculinidad. Podía sentir esas paredes húmedas, la lengua caliente y la sangre envolver su miembro. Conforme avanzaba la estrechéz iba en aumento. Observó a Tony apretar los párpados e intentar relajarse. Enterrar las uñas en la camisa que llevaba puesta y respirar profundo por la nariz. Esas acciones le permitieron rebasar la faringe y sentir los espasmos de esta apretar su erección. Era delicioso, simplemente delicioso. La sensación de estar dentro de Tony no se comparaba con ninguna cosa que hubiese vivido hasta el momento. El éxtasis del acto, el morbo causado por las heridas y esa sangre, sumado la satisfacción de verlo llorar lo enloquecieron por completo incitándolo a mover las caderas. Sacó un poco para entrar bruscamente provocando así que Stark se tensara enteramente. Esta vez lo vio encajarse los dedos en el pecho, justo donde solía estar el reactor. Repitió la acción una, tres, diez veces hasta que logró correrse en el interior de esa boca. Stark no consiguió soportar la descarga y antes de perder el conocimiento logró tragar una pequeña parte del semen liberado. La vista se le nubló y sin más el cuerpo perdió toda energía. Steve retiró su masculinidad con sumo cuidado para doblarse y cargar en brazos a Tony. Las mejillas rojas, los labios ensangrentados y el semen escurriendo de la boca perforaron algo en el interior del capitán quien antes de llevarlo a la recámara dijo en un tono displicente:

« _¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas, Tony?, te lo dije, ¿no?, que no lo derramaras esta vez_ »

El repentino cese de movimiento lo trajeron de vuelta, al parecer por fin habían arribado a su destino. Clint y Sam fueron los primeros en descender del auto, seguidos por Scott. Natasha se volvió hacia él antes de abandonar el auto solo para sonreírle tristemente.

"Espero que tu diminuto amigo nos ayude a encontrarlo"

Steve se masajeó el puente de la nariz de una forma pesada siguiéndola con un cansancio inusual. Esos pensamientos habían gastado gran parte de su energía y despertado otras partes de su cerebro.

"Espero lo mismo que tú"

Ambos se miraron como si no tuviesen alternativa alguna antes de adentrarse al laboratorio de Lang bajo la luz de una luna que apenas empezaba a levantarse.

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **N/A.** Oh por Dios, ¿en serio escribí esto?, ¿saben?, comienzo a ver mis limitantes. Esto está lleno de OOC y yo no parezco ni siquiera un poquito arrepentida. Bueno, se supone que Steve iba a regresar a tiempo para la comida o ¿era cena?, no lo recuerdo pero creo que después de lo que hizo con Tony es mejor que lo deje descansar (?). No, no ha muerto nadie, pero pronto habrá otra pérdida, solo que aún no sé quien debería ser borrado del fic. ¿Alguna sugerencia?, ¿no?, ok ya les dejo. Espero no traumar a nadie. Nos vemos y que pasen un lindo fin de semana.


	5. V

**Me, Myself and I**

 _V_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

13 horas, 43 minutos y 15 segundos le bastaron a Scott para comenzar a odiar el hecho de haber abierto la boca. Y es que por más que lo intentaba no lograba dar con el paradero de Tony Stark. Algo le estaba faltando pero desconocía el _qué_. Exasperado se revolvió los cabellos, mirando con enorme frustración el radar que desarrollara horas atrás sin entender muy bien ya lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, dijo que estando en su territorio podría ser capaz de construir algo que les permitiera localizar a Stark pero la verdad es que empezaba a adentrarse en un círculo vicioso de constantes dudas causantes de baja moral y destructoras del raciocinio. Se mordió los labios sin apartar la vista del monitor, el cual no dejaba de hacer una búsqueda, no solo en el mapa del país sino que de todo el mundo. Era imposible que Stark no apareciera, no cuando portaba a todos lados el dispositivo de iron man a menos bien de que ese no fuese el caso. Si resultaba ser así las cosas se iban a complicar enormemente. Sobre todo por el hecho de que no existían rastros de evidencia que pudieran guiarlos, tan solo un poco, en cierta dirección. Quería, en serio que sí, dar con una solución pero la impotencia creciendo a cada minuto solo estaba arruinándole la lucidez de sus pensamientos. Y no fue hasta que Clint, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima desde que llegaran, se movió de su posición para hablarle que logró relajarse tan solo un poco.

"¡Hey!, hombre oruga, ¿todo bien?"

La repentina pregunta lo arrancó fuertemente de su torbellino de dudas provocando que diera un respingo. No era mucho tiempo el que llevaba sumido en sus interrogantes ni en su anhelo por dar con Stark para que sus ojos ya mostraran signos de agotamiento al tener un par de ojeras bien marcadas y las conjuntivas demasiado rojas.

"¿Eh?, perdón, ¿dijiste algo?"

No entendió en sí lo dicho por Clint, solo había escuchado el sonido de su voz sacándolo de balance. A Barton no pareció molestarle el hecho, menos cuando se percató de su condición.

"Luces destruido"

Eso si lo entendió, por lo que se limitó a sonreír de lado.

"No te equivocas"

Lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo al ladear la cabeza. Porque ¡Dios!, sí que le pesaba. Clint le miró detenidamente tratando de encontrar algo, y fuese lo que fuese Lang estaba demasiado abatido como para cuestionar el qué. Entre cerró los ojos intentando enfocar la cara de Hawkeye pensando que así vería un poco de las intenciones que parecían estar revoloteando en esa cabeza pero Barton no se lo permitió, no, porque prácticamente se las estaba soltando sin delicadeza.

"Te gusta, ¿no?"

Scott se quedó quieto por segundos. Después se enderezó y sus cansados ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Tan obvio era?, pensó por instantes en fingir ignorancia y el no haber comprendido la pregunta pero ¿para qué?, no es como si no fuesen a enterarse. No sí tenía planeado confesarse y pretender a Stark. Suspiró pesadamente antes de desviar la vista. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar de reojo a Clint y así responderle con una sonrisa cansada.

"Tengo mal gusto, ¿sabes?"

La expresión seria, fría, de Hawkeye no cambió ni siquiera cuando éste le dijo: "Tú lo has dicho"; tras ello el arquero le dio la espalda para jalarse una de las pocas sillas situadas en el lugar. La giró para sentarse con el respaldo pegado al pecho.

"Si tus ganas de revolcarte con Stark nos llevan a encontrarlo tal vez podría mostrar signos de apoyo"

Scott le miró la espalda, Clint parecía estar ahora más interesado en las paredes de la habitación que en él. Se quedó así por un par de segundos antes de desviar los ojos al lado contrario y poner una mueca rara que no permitía distinguir exactamente el sentimiento que le estaba cruzando de momento.

"Descuida, no es que me importe, sin ofenderte, que tu y todos estén del lado del capitán. Incluso yo mismo pertenezco a su facción"

Claro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, no, ya que estaba al tanto de lo que significaba enamorarse de Tony Stark. No solo porque el hombre era por sí solo un enorme problema, sino porque estaba consciente de quienes eran sus rivales. James Rhodes ya no estaba, y aunque no le alegraba la muerte del teniente debía admitir que la lista de obstáculos había disminuido. Sobre Pepper Potts no pensaba siquiera considerarla, la señorita estaba lejos de entrar en la contienda por razones que aún no lograba encontrar y la verdad agradecía que Stark y ella no siguieran manteniendo un contacto íntimo. Por lo tanto solo restaba Steve Rogers, el magnífico capitán América, el peor rival de todos. Y es que, ¿cómo competir contra el sumun de la perfección hecha y derecha?, sin embargo el competir contra alguien tan perfecto no era el verdadero problema aquí ya que este residía principalmente en el hecho de que Tony Stark parecía sentir una fuerte atracción por el capitán, y contra eso ¿cómo iba Scott a luchar?; tal vez si le demostraba que su cerebro era mejor y que no era un bruto en la cama, aunque si Tony lo prefería podía comportarse como uno, éste le diera una oportunidad.

"Si te rompen el corazón conozco un par de lugares que pueden ayudarte a sacarte de la cabeza al idiota de Stark"

"Gracias"

Lang respondió con un tono entre abatido y divertido. No entendía bien porque todo esto le causaba una especie de risa cansada y triste. Imitó a Clint al jalarse una silla para dejarse caer en esta. Estos días iban a ser toda una tortura. Y aunque su lado masoquista, porque lo tenía, lo estaba disfrutando quería que la luz llegara a su cabeza y le permitiera idear algo para dar con Stark de una vez por todas.

* * *

Pasaban los días sin rastro alguno de Tony, Lang había puesto su vida y alma en mejorar cada que podía el radar mientras que los demás vengadores optaron por buscar y contactar a todo aquel que pudiera serles de utilidad. Pero nada, seguían sin dar con el paradero del multimillonario.

"No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que dormí en mi cama"

Natasha dijo masajeándose el hombro derecho. Desde que llegaron al laboratorio de Lang nadie absolutamente nadie había regresado a casa. De una forma u otra se instalaron en la habitación, durmiendo donde podían. Comiendo y rompiéndose la cabeza con mil ideas fallidas.

"¡Hey!"

Romanoff miró de reojo a Steve, quien observaba con fingido interés un artefacto circular dispuesto sobre una mesa desordenada y llena de circuitos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Rogers no le respondió ya que se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Y era obvio porque cuando tomó aquel artefacto lo apretó tanto que sin intención alguna terminó rompiéndolo. El ruido producido del metal colapsando llamó la atención de Scott quien dijo: "¡Hey!, no toquen nada"; a lo que el capitán respondió con un: "Lo lamento", bastante torpe. Esa escena hizo que Natasha esbozara una sonrisa y decidiera acercarse.

"Veo que no necesitas responder a mi pregunta"

"¿Ah?, ¿cuál pregunta?"

Steve la miró confundido y ella mantuvo la mueca en sus labios dándole con ello a entender que era lo que estaba cuestionando.

"Lo siento, es solo que yo"

Entendía, lo entendía, después de todo Romanoff y los demás estaban al tanto de lo importante que Tony era para Steve. Así que el verlo ausente, preocupado e irritado, aunque esto último procuraba ocultarlo, era algo normal.

"Creo que deberías ir a casa"

"¿Qué di-"

"Lo necesitas. Ve. Si durante tu ausencia logramos conseguir algo sobre Tony te lo haré saber de inmediato"

"No soy el único afectado. Todos están resistiendo, no puedo retirarme"

"¿No dijiste que tenías un perro?, el pobre debe estar triste y hambriento"

Rogers quería seguir alegándole pero tras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras pareció entender lo que ella quería decirle realmente. Después de todo era mentira que tuviera una mascota pero si esa era su forma de llamar sutilmente al descanso él bien podía aceptarla. El silencio y la sonrisa resignada le dijeron entonces a Natasha que había ganado la contienda.

"Pero volveré"

"Lo sé. Descansa, grandulón"

Con una palmada en la espalda le dio el último empujón a Steve quien tomó su chaqueta de cuero no sin antes pedirle algo: "Despídeme de los demás"

"Dudo que se percaten de tu ausencia. Todos estamos al límite"

"Tengan cuidado"

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?"

Un intercambio de sonrisas y miradas los animaron, Natasha entonces pudo sentirse un poco más liviana y optimista al ver la silueta de Rogers perderse por la puerta principal.

"¿Qué le dijiste para convencerlo?"

Samuel, quien al parecer no estaba tan destruido como los demás, se le acercó mirando en la misma dirección que ella.

"Que su perro lo extrañaba"

"¿Perro?, pero él no tiene uno"

"Exacto"

"¿Hah?"

Sin entenderla Falcon torció la boca sacándole una risilla ahogada. Iban a encontrar a Tony, aunque se llevaran toda una vida, y cuando lo lograran Steve sería el primero en extender la mano para ayudarlo. Y Romanoff se encargaría de ello.

* * *

Hoy se completaban siete días desde su último encuentro con Tony. Realmente no había sido su intención abandonarlo tanto tiempo pero algo en su interior así lo había dispuesto. Estaba ansioso por verlo, por saber qué imagen le esperaba en esa casita de madera a las orillas de un hermoso lago en mitad de las montañas verdes y frondosas por las lluvias del verano.

El viaje se sintió como una eternidad. Haber estado fingiendo por tanto tiempo resultaba agotador. Si no hubiese sido por Natasha su raciocinio habría estallado y probablemente ya hubiese aniquilado a todos en ese cuarto. En especial a Lang quien parecía ser el más interesado por dar con Tony. Al principio creyó que solo se trataba de la buena voluntad de éste pero no, el bastardo estaba enamorado de Stark. De Tony, de su Tony. Y eso era un verdadero problema, porque Rogers bien sabe que no existe nada más peligroso que un hombre enamorado.

"¿No crees lo mismo, Tony?"

Lo dijo ya frente a la casa, esa que lucía tranquila y serena bajo los rayos de una tarde ocre y calurosa con una voz melancólica y una sonrisa abatida. Caminó por ese césped ya ligeramente crecido, observando a su paso el agua del lago moverse con el ritmo de un viento tranquilo. Abrió la puerta, se sacó la chaqueta para colocarla en el perchero y con absoluta calma levantó la vista para recorrer con ella la casa. Con lentitud avanzó a la sala, esta lucía exactamente igual, después se condujo hasta la recámara encontrándola vacía. Miró la cama tendida y la jarrita llena de flores ya marchitas. Esas que estuvieran alimentándose con la sangre de Tony por un tiempo. Verlas apagadas le hizo pensar en recolectar nuevas. Y con esa idea se adentró al baño decidido a tomar una ducha. Se tomó el tiempo necesario para asearse de los pies a la cabeza. El agua llevándose la suciedad y refrescándole el cuerpo lo hizo sentirse ligero. Una vez aseado salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Pensó por vagos segundos en cambiarse pero prefirió dirigirse a la cocina. De esta emanaba un aroma fuerte, penetrante y amargo. No le extrañó dicho olor a diferencia de lo que se encontró a lado del refrigerador.

Allí se encontraba Anthony, sentado, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, temblando severamente con el grillete de la larga cadena unida a una de las patas del refrigerador. Con los cabellos desordenados. Los labios de un intenso rojo quemado. Con las ojeras tan negras como las costras de lo que parecían ser arañazos en sus brazos. Tenía los ojos alertas y las pupilas contraídas. Estaba demasiado absorto en algún punto del piso como para notar su presencia. Lucía asustado, no, aterrado y Steve se preguntó el por qué. Entonces miró en la misma dirección que esos ojos caobas para hallar un puñado de hormigas circulando con rapidez sobre un charco de algo que parecía ser sangre. Esto le hizo enarcar la ceja, desconocía que Stark le tuviese pavor a los insectos a menos de que...

"Tony, hey, Tony"

Se acercó lo suficiente para que su llamado lo alcanzara. Usó un tono suave esperando con ello no sobresaltarlo ni empeorar su situación. Porque esa respiración acelerada y el aspecto abatido, delirante, le decían que Tony no estaba bien, ni un poco. Probablemente todo esto se debía al hecho de haberlo abandonado por tantos días sin considerar el alimentarlo o cuidar de sus heridas. Estaba al tanto del hecho que Tony no había vuelto a probar bocadillo alguno desde que lo obligara a tragarse los fluidos de su corrida, quizá la falta de alimentos y agua debieron provocar un colapso en su sistema nervioso.

Suspiró al no conseguir respuesta alguna, y fue allí que optó por extender la mano hasta él. Justo en el instante en que las puntas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con el cuerpo de Stark, éste reaccionó violentamente. No pareció dudar en atacarlo al lanzar arañazos a diestra y siniestra, igual que un felino.

"¡Uwaah!, ¡ahhh!, ¡no... no me toquen!, ¡aléjense!, ¡uwaah!"

Los gritos sonaron roncos, la voz rasposa, daba la impresión de estar sufriendo cada vez que emitía sonido alguno. Seguramente las cuerdas bucales seguían dañadas y las heridas en la garganta seguían sin sanar. Incluso quizás habían empeorado. Pero no estaba seguro de ello.

"N-Tony, cál-"

"¡No, no, no!"

La mirada delirante y la frialdad en esa piel alcanzada a notar cuando las palmas chocaron contra su desnudo pecho le dijeron que en efecto, Tony estaba delirando. Hizo todo lo posible por contenerlo y a pesar de las nulas energías el multimillonario no se la puso fácil. Menos cuando a éste le dio por morderle la mano izquierda. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa y sin quererlo lo abofeteó al intentar quitárselo de encima. La acción lo mandó a volar con demasiada facilidad, estrellándolo contra el refrigerador. Los eslabones de la cadena chocaron entre sí atizando con ello el miedo de Tony.

"¡Ugh!"

Stark apretó los dientes conteniendo un grito de dolor. El impacto terminó por debilitarlo y éste optó por arrinconarse con desesperación mientras miraba con horror a Steve.

"Tony, yo, lo siento no quise..."

Rogers buscó calmarlo nuevamente pero nada, la expresión de Stark se lo decía todo. El ver reflejado su rostro en esos cristales caoba y descubrirse igual que aquellas hormigas danzando en sangre le dolió tanto que se aborreció por momentos.

Se quedaron así un tiempo, Tony temblando, respirando agitado y con el corazón retumbándole en la orejas. Steve hincado, con el agua escurriéndole de los cabellos y la toalla cernida firmemente a la cintura.

"Tony"

Le habló pesadamente, con la cabeza baja.

"¿No crees que últimamente ha estado haciendo mucho calor?"

El aludido no respondió, parecía no reconocer que a quien le hablaba era a él.

"Estoy seguro que lo has notado también"

El ritmo de sus palabras junto al timbre de voz le cambió. Ya no sonaba amable ni herido, sino todo lo contrario. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida antes de alzar la cara y mirar fijamente al otro.

"¿No tienes sed?"

Tras ello se puso de pie, acortó la distancia entre ambos y sujetó fuertemente de los cabellos a Tony. Lo obligó a salir de su refugio importándole poco que lo arañara de nuevo y arrastrándolo fuera de la esquina esa.

"N-no, no, no"

Irritado lo levantó en el aire para entonces prensarlo del cuello. El acto no le costó nada, Tony había bajado de peso considerablemente. Apretó tan fuerte que pudo sentir las apófisis de las cervicales moldearse en su palma. Su acción obligó a que Stark abriera la boca y cuando esto sucedió Steve dejó caer la toalla de su cintura. El acto lo excitó tanto que su miembro no tardó en endurecerse y erguirse. Fue entonces que forzó los dedos en la boca. Miró vagamente en el interior de esta, en efecto las heridas no estaban completamente cerradas, la mucosa oral no brillaba y apenas si había restos de saliva. La entrada de la garganta estaba exageradamente rojiza producto de la resequedad. Iba a dolerle, estaba seguro, pero le importó poco. Soltó los cabellos y antes de que Tony callera lo atrapó en el aire de nuevo, justo al nivel de sus caderas. Aprovechó el grito ahogado para introducir violentamente su erección en la boca ajena, sintiéndola rasposa y caliente. La sensación era totalmente distinta a la de la última vez. Si tuviera que describirlas la primera se asemejaba a las aguas cálidas de una playa caribeña, en cambio la segunda a un desierto extremadamente caluroso y seco. Quemaba, pero no por ello dejaba de satisfacerlo.

"Bebe"

Le ordenó.

"U-ghn-"

Ignoró los golpes, ni siquiera le preocupó que Tony pudiera morderlo. Quería penetrarlo, arrancarle la resequedad a esa garganta. Humedecerle los adentros. Arrebatarle la sed. Devolverle la lucidez a su cerebro.

Pero sobre todo volverse a ver en esos hermosos ojos y saberse reconocido por aquel hombre otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 **N/A.-** Muchas gracias a todas las personas que tan amablemente me han regalado un poquito de su tiempo para leerme pero un agradecimiento especial a aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios. Realmente los aprecio sobre todo porque cada vez que subo un capítulo temo mucho el cómo puedan reaccionar debido a que estoy haciendo un caos con personajes que sé aman mucho. En fin, me alegra saber que no soy la única que disfruta del gore (?). Sin más que agregar les dejo. Nos vemos en el siguiente, el cual abrirá con gore y la primera pista para que den con Tony y el culpable.

 **Pd.** Si alguien tiene alguna idea perturbadora que quiera compartir conmigo para el fic hágamelo saber. Dos mentes perversas son mejor que una.


End file.
